They Look But Never See
by brokenwingsofjustme
Summary: Title speeks for itself. Nobody heard her cries for help. Screams in pain.


They look but never see.

She was broken. Broken on the inside but on the outside she looked happy and at peace. At school she would smile and laugh with her friends. But when she was alone, she would drop the mask and hug herself, head hanging low. And when she could, she would sit on the ground, curled up like a little baby, hair in front of her face and arms around her knees. Trying to shield herself from more pain, pain that still would come and spread through her heart like poison. She needed someone to be with her. Someone to actually see her. To see right through her mask and understand how she felt and say it was okay while she cried on his shoulder. There was someone she wanted to be that person, but he too didn't see her. Just like everyone else. They always sat next to each other during some classes, but that didn't matter. He still didn't see her. She needed to be saved, but she didn't know how of who it would be. She knew she was alone. She felt her soul slowly fading away. She felt her heart slowly falling to a million pieces, and there was nothing she could do about it. She would only know darkness around her when she was gone. She knew, that if she wasn't saved soon, there would be nothing left to save anymore. That she wouldn't be able to pretend to be alright anymore. That she couldn't keep smiling as if nothing was wrong. And when that day would come and he would finally see her, it would be too late. And she would kill herself that night. Because she couldn't live without hope, hope that she could be saved from her living nightmare. But she knew already, it would be too late. She would probably be gone by the end of this month.

Her cries for help became weaker and weaker, till there was only a soft whisper in her heart to cry for help. Help she wouldn't get. She was losing her strength, her will to keep on fighting. Her once bright and colourful glow slowly turned in to grey till it was the deepest tint of black. Nobody noticed though. They only cared about themselves and their stupid little problems. Her stomach would twist and turn till she had to throw up. It angered her when she thought about it. Her heart would scream in pain when she was 'needed' by the girls. Needed for clothing advice and other stupid useless things.

Everyone knew Hyuuga Hinata. She was a sweet and beautiful little girl that was always there to help you. Everyone liked her, she was always smiling and laughing. But this one week, she wouldn't laugh so much of smile so bright as usual. She would run out of class to throw up in the toilets. Everyone thought she was sick. And when they'd ask her what was wrong, she only smiled and say that she was fine. But they didn't look in her eyes, cause if the did, the would see that she really wasn't fine. That she was breaking into pieces. That she would say yes but screamed no. But they didn't see it. They didn't noticed her screaming in pain. Screaming for help. By the end of the week, she wasn't smiling at all. She wasn't glowing like she used to. She would just walk through the school with tears in her eyes. Tears that would never fall. He too noticed this. But when he asked her what was wrong, she would only look at him. And as he saw her eyes, he was shocked. Shocked that there was actually a person in so much pain. And as she saw his face, she would smirk and walk away. Leaving him with his thoughts. While she only thought: "Finally you noticed. sorry, but you're a month and more too late."

The weekend came and everyone enjoyed it. Having fun and forgetting about the sweet little Hinata. When Monday came, everyone waited for her. But she didn't came. During first class, the principal Tsunade came walking in and told everyone that Hyuuga Hinata had committed suicide. A girl asked how, and Tsunade told her, that she cut herself in her arms and legs and died from blood loss. Everyone was shocked. Some girls were crying while the guys just stared. All the guys, except for one. Uchiha Sasuke. He ran out of class. He ran and ran till he came by the river. He looked in the cold and dark water one second, till he jumped. The next week, two funerals were held. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. They both laid next to each other. By each others side for ever.


End file.
